Acting or Not?
by fashionistah01
Summary: Team Gai just received a mission and Neji and Tenten have to act like a newlywed while investigating. But how will they act if they hate each other at the moment? Well, it's more or less...a disaster.


**TITLE: Acting or not?  
><strong>

**COMPLETE** **SUMMARY**:**Team Gai just received a mission and Neji and Tenten have to act like a newlywed while investigating. But how will they act if they hate each other at the moment? Well, it's more or less...a disaster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****Naruto.**

**-000-**

"What? What the hell?"

Tenten said with her eyes so wide and her jaw dropped.

"You heard me." Gai said so seriously. This was one of the blue moon times that their sensei became serious. And when he did, well, that something should really be taken seriously. "You will act as a newlywed and live as their neighbour while doing your mission. That way, they won't doubt."

"But – !" Neji looked at Tenten. And when Tenten saw his bitter reaction, she raised her brow. Her blood was starting to boil. He sighed. "We can do the investigation without acting like that."

"Yeah! Gai sensei, be reasonable!" Tenten was half shouting and at the same time calming herself. She will never do it! Never. Not now that she had a fight with Neji just yesterday. She didn't still want to talk to him as much as possible. Stupid mission, getting on her way. "What kind of mission is that? Investigating if her daughter was really married with love with her husband! That's so…urgh… You should assign this to the new teams! It's not even a life-threatening mission! We shouldn't be wasting our time with this. We should be prioritising the S-rank missions, right?" She said continuously. She just stopped to breathe then looked at Neji grumpily before her eyes moved heavenward. "I'll do it if it's Lee!" She said and dashed out of their sight.

Gai's eyes were wide the whole time. He couldn't believe what was happened. Tenten was acting weird. She never threw tantrums before. This was a first. He looked at Neji. His eyes were asking if he knew something.

Neji just shrugged his shoulders. Of course, he knew. He was the reason why Tenten was acting like that. But he will never tell that to anyone. Not now. Tenten might kill him.

**-000-**

_Damn him, damn him, damn him!_

Tenten was still furious just by thinking what happened yesterday.

_Stupid Neji, baka, baka, baka, idiot!_

She was breathing raggedly while she was running nonstop. She stopped when she realized she was in front of the lake, the same place where the most cursing day of her life happened…yesterday…

**-000-**

_Tenten decided to swim on the lake that afternoon. She was wearing only her undies. She was confident enough that no one was there that time. It was her secret place. Besides, everyone was busy and the place was isolated. She discovered it just a week ago and it was a love at first sight. The water was so fresh and clear. The trees around were like singing and dancing to the tune of the wind. It was paradise. She couldn't help herself not to be attracted by the lake's beauty so she took advantage of the time of being alone and took a bath._

_As she was swimming peacefully and happily for a while, suddenly, she felt someone else's presence. As she was about to get her dress, the intruder was getting near pretty fast. Just as she grabbed her clothes, she saw the feet of the intruder standing right in front of her. Her body was frozen for a moment as her brain thought quickly. She didn't think of getting dress and prepared for a fight. As she rose her head to see who it was, her kunai was ready on her hand._

"_Whoa, easy!" Neji said as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her around. He was so aware that she was only wearing her bras and panties. Damn, he could feel how soft her body was. He tried to look anywhere but her body. But she was so tempting and sexy._

_Wait, sexy? Since when did he think about Tenten being sexy?  
><em>

"_Neji! God, what are you doing here?" Tenten just got back from the shock and she was relieved that it was only Neji and not an enemy._

"_I was looking for you." He said as he let her go. His breathing was uneven. He quickly looked to the side just as she faced him. Damn the wench for not being thoughtful of herself right now!_

"_What for?" She said, confused._

_He was about to answer her when he sensed other two company. He became alert._

"_Get dress fast!" He shouted as he activated his byakugan and looked around. Tenten quickly moved."Shit!" _

_As Tenten was about to be finished, a fish net went flying from above her and captured her._

"_Huh?" She tried to get away with it by using her kunai but it was not just a simple fish net. It was made of chakra. Strong chakra._

"_Tenten!" Neji shouted just as she was pulled up. Neji followed her quickly._

"_Damn it!" Tenten was still trying her best to get away but her tools didn't help at all. "Ouch!" She was dropped on the ground, butt first. "Whoever you are, I'm so gonna kill you!" She shouted furiously._

_The two intruders went out of the bushes and grinned from ear to ear like they just caught a big fish. They were not from Konoha that was for sure. Because they didn't look like a killer at all, more like goons. Professional goons.  
><em>

"_Tenten, are you alright?" Neji shouted, he was five meters away._

"_Hell, no! My butt hurts!" She winced gravely. She just had her period and her belly was still hurting from dysmenorrhea. "Get me out of here and let me handle these bastards!"_

_Neji didn't answer which means he didn't intend to listen to what Tenten had said. He prepared to fight._

_He looked at them intensely. One was holding the fishnet with both hands. Must be hard to maintain the large amount of chakra gathered to his hands because he was sweating hard and gritting his teeth. The other one was preparing to fight him._

"_Hn." He was at the advantage. He prepared himself. The opponent ran towards him directly. He almost wanted to laugh. _

"_He was digging his own grave." Tenten tsked. She looked at the other one who was holding the fishnet and his eyes were asking "why." She just smirked._

_Just as the guy approached Neji, he used Gentle Fist and tapped his forehead. They guy couldn't move at all and coughed blood._

"_What's wrong, Shiki?" _

_The other one was still coughing blood. Neji used Gentle Fist again and tapped his nape and he collapsed._

"_That's it?" Tenten shouted with anger. She was captured by weaklings, how frustrating. She desperately tried to be free but the chakra was still strong, though it was not that strong just as before._

"_Don't come near me or I'll kill her!" The other one shouted and part of the fishnet went on Tenten's neck to choke her. She was having a hard time breathing in an instant._

_Neji gritted his teeth and looked at him gravely. _

"_You're really getting on my nerve this time." Neji prepared himself again. "Eight Trigrams sixty four palms."_

_**-000-**_

"_You didn't have to do that, you know." Tenten said and looked at the poor guy lying on the ground bathing with his own blood._

"_You're welcome." Neji answered irritably. He didn't even know why he was irritated. "That's what you get for being careless."_

"_What?" Tenten snapped at him._

"_You should practice some more, you're getting slower." He continued as he was looking at the guy who was using the fishnet earlier. He looked at her angrily and he was about to shout at her but he was surprised to see her condition. She was injured all over. Her clothes were ripped in the arms and legs and in her tummy. But she never complained nor whined that she was hurt aside from the impact of her fall. He cursed silently. _He suddenly wanted to beat the fishnet guy to death again if that was even possible. _"You should have an extra exercise. See, you're gaining weight. You're getting fat."_

_Tenten's eyes grew wide with that statement. She could accept anything – that she was ugly and all but not FAT. She was a woman, alright. And just like any woman, she was vein with regards to her figure. And Neji just said the word **fat** to describe her? She felt like she was going to explode. She stayed quiet and calmed herself. Afterall, Neji rescued her._

"_And what are you thinking swimming on the lake wearing only your underclothes?" Neji continued to rant. "Did you think you're sexy enough to expose your body like that?" He hid all of his emotions and looked at her with distaste. "I saw fats all over. If it isn't – "_

'_That's it!'_

_Neji didn't had the chance to finish his rants for Tenten punched him straight to the nose. He was bleeding. He saw that coming but he didn't have the chance to dodge it._

"_Damn you!" With that, she left him._

**-000-**

"Hey."

Tenten snapped back from thinking and looked at Lee. He was sitting next to her. She sat beside him and sighed.

"Gai sensei already accepted the mission. We don't have any other choice but to do it." Lee explained. "And besides, it's not a simple D-rank mission just like what you are thinking. It's an S-rank mission."

Tenten looked at him, confused.

"You see, the mother paid half a million just to investigate if her daughter was married with her husband normally and that it's not just an acting or anything just to get her inheritance. The mother is thinking that maybe the guy is plotting something. She wanted us to investigate the guy and at the same time, investigate about their relationship. And by doing that, she requested that you and Neji should act like a couple for a month."

"Why does it have to be Neji? Why can't you?" She asked irritably just as Neji's name was mentioned.

Lee looked at him, puzzled before he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" She got pretty irritated suddenly.

Lee composed himself and answered her. "Well, I'm not as strong as Neji so she picked him. And Neji was far more willing to do the job…" He leaned closer to her ears and whispered something that made her gasped, "He was even excited when Gai sensei told him yesterday." He sat properly and continued, "He even looked for you right away."

She remained silent. That was a surprise to her.

_Hmp!_

She was now thinking of accepting the acting part of the mission.

_Did you think you're sexy enough to expose your body like that? I saw fats all over._

But that didn't lessen her anger towards him.

**-000-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This idea just popped up in my head just now and so I started writing it. I still don't know what will happen next so let's all read and find out. LOL. It's my first NejiTen story and naruto fic and if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry... I don't really know their characters in the anime :p And this story is dedicated to one of my friends here in fanfiction...dandararan... XxXEnchAntErXxX...here's your request, madam :) Hope you'll like it! BTW, if there are typo and grammar errors, I'll fix it next time...too sleepy to read it again...zzzzzzz...

**-000-**


End file.
